Over the years containers specially designed as lunchboxes have taken on a number of configurations. Most typically, such lunchboxes include a base container portion having generally vertical end walls and side walls extending upwardly from a bottom surface and forming an open container. A cover is usually hinged to one of the side walls and latched to the opposed side wall. A separate handle is usually mounted on the side wall to which the cover is latched so that the lunchbox may be carried with the side wall having the hinge forming the bottom surface of the lunchbox being so carried.
Although such lunchboxes have been a mainstay for many years, they are not without need of improvement. For example, should the cover inadvertently become unlatched while the lunchboxes of the prior art are being carried, more often than not the cover will swing open spilling the contents thereof. Moreover, the cover, which can rotate on its hinge to 180.degree. or more, takes up significant space when open, and does not at all assist in maintaining the contents of the lunchbox therein. In addition, the separately mounted handle and cover hinge results in the addition of a multiplicity of parts thereby increasing the manufacturing costs. Thus, the need exists for an improved lunchbox directed to these problems.